


The Scorpion Fic

by jambon



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Butt, Insect kink, M/M, Multi, Scorposex, Smut, anal scorpioning, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon





	The Scorpion Fic

Snipe snipe! Snipe snipe! The scorpion was angery after being kept for so long in Dan's bedroom. It was chilly, and a little moist after smiling through a can of Dan's favourite drink. 'Shhh,' Dan whispered while stroking it's black, shiny carapace. 'Not long now.' The Scorpion half heartedly sniped at his finger. He just wanted to get this over with.

-

Two days later and Dan had his whole hand inside Phil. The black haired, blue eyed boy was groaning and writhing around. Dan was pulling the rat tailed maggots and leeches out of his rectum. They'd been up there for a week now; enough time for them to lay their eggs, there were now at least twenty babies inside Phil. They squirmed around once out of him, as they were accustomed to the moist, warm darkness of Phil's anal cavity.

It was two weeks since Dan had told Phil about his insect kink. It has been a long and difficult conversation, late at night in Dans bedroom. It wasn't like sex was anything new to the boys- they'd been doing been doing it for months but they hadn't strayed far from the easy vanilla sex they'd had with previous boyfriends. It was nice enough, but Dan wanted more. Phil had been surprised, his blue eyes opening wider in shock, but he'd gradually come round to the idea. A week later they had tried it out, just with some small insects, but today they were moving on to a scorpion.

'Aaaargh!' Phil screamed. The scorpion was stretching his hole to its absolute maximum, all sharp angles and hard exoskeleton.'you're okay baby you can do this' soothed Dan. 'One last push.' And with that, the scorpion was inside.

-

'snipe snipe! Snipe snipe!' The scorpion was inside Phil. It was dark, warm, soft and moister than an oyster. It felt like it was in a cave but the walls were shaking. Suddenly, it was ejected, flying out through the entrance it had entered. It felt bright light, and heard a male voice saying 'It's okay Phil, I'm sure you'll do it next time.'


End file.
